Super Mario Bros. 3
|caption = The cover art depicts Mario, the main protagonist, flying with the ears and tail of a Japanese raccoon dog, obtained from the new "Super Leaf" item. |developer = Nintendo R&D4 |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Takashi Tezuka |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = |programmer = |artist = Takashi Tezuka Hideki Konno Hiroyuki Kimura |writer = |composer = Koji Kondo |format = |release = NES / Famicom JPOctober 23, 1988 NA February 12, 1990 PALAugust 29, 1991 |genre = Platforming |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = NES, SNES, Game Boy Advance, Wii (Virtual Console), 3DS, Wii U |media = |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario Bros. 3 ( ) is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the NES. It was first released in Japan on October 23, 1988, and later in North America on February 12, 1990. The game was developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, led by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. Enhanced remakes were later released on the SNES in 1993 and the Game Boy Advance in 2003. The game has been re-released as a Virtual Console title for the Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U consoles. Super Mario Bros. 3 centers on Mario and Luigi who embark on a quest to save Princess Toadstool, later known as Princess Peach, and the rulers of seven different kingdoms from the antagonist Bowser and his children, the Koopalings. The player, as Mario or Luigi, is able to defeat enemies by stomping them or using items that bestow magical powers. Mario and Luigi are given a wider range of abilities than in previous ''Super Mario'' games, including flying or sliding down slopes. In addition, Super Mario Bros. 3 introduces numerous elements, such as new enemy characters and the use of a world map to transition between levels, that have reappeared in or have influenced subsequent Mario games. Super Mario Bros. 3 is acclaimed by critics as one of the greatest video games of all time, and was a commercial success upon its release. Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third-best-selling NES game, having sold over 17 million copies worldwide. The popularity of the game also inspired a short-lived animated television series. In the Super Smash Flash series Stages In Super Smash Flash 2, the stage called Mushroom Kingdom III is completely based on the levels of this game, mainly the overworld levels. Several colored blocks from the game appear in the background, and the sides of the stage cut off like at the end of a level. In addition to the moving platform in the middle, the stage is filled with blocks that can be broken with an attack. The player can also find a P-Switch that will destroy all of them at once. Music An electronic remix of the song that plays when encountering a Hammer Bro on the world map of this game, titled Hammer Bros. Battle!, serves as the main music track on Mushroom Kingdom III in SSF2. Additional, an 8-bit remix called, Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 3) as a alternate music track for Mushroom Kingdom III. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo